Fallen Angel SW:TCW AU
by Shadowlight17
Summary: When Ashoka Tano left the Jedi Order the balance of the force was shaken. After a long journey of self discovery, Ahsoka is back to reclaim what is hers and save the galaxy with the goodwill of the force. Can she do it where other's have failed? Or is the Chosen One doomed? Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does. It's not my sandbox, I'm just playing in it.


"Ahsoka! You shouldn't even be here!"

The shocked look on his face said it all. Captain Rex on the other hand radiated relief and well, rightness. I barrelled up to the two of them and took cover beside them behind a large crate. They were on a space station above Ringo Vinda fighting to take back the once Republic controlled station. I wasn't even supposed to be there, and technically I wasn't supposed to be holding the two lightsabers. But I was, and I was wielding the lightsabers proficiently as to block any laserbolts that strayed my way.

"Good to see you, Commander!"

Captain Rex belted out a greeting, seemingly unaffected by my sudden arrival on a battlefield in a war I no longer was a part of. Anakin on the other hand was...furious?

"You shouldn't be here!"

I grinned at him cheekily,

"I know!"

I ducked out from behind the crates and quickly deflected several bolts away from troopers who would have certainly been injured. Several shouts of 'Commander Tano!' rang across the battlefield and I grinned ferally. My white blades whizzed this way and that and I slashed through the arms of some heavily armored super battle droids. They fell victim to lasers from the troopers behind me. I ducked back down to Anakin and Rex, and got the feeling that they were both gaping. Before I could do so much as blink, the force gave a strange tremor. The same one that had brought me to Ringo Vinda. I opened myself to the force and allowed the feeling to consume and possess me. It pointed me in a direction, oblivious to Anakin's startled cry, I abruptly got up and sprinted across the battlefield towards the other two Jedi Knights position. Not even bothering to deflect laserbolts. I recognized Fives and Tup as they fired away at the droids, the battle was starting to work properly and it looked good. Right up until I saw Tup falter. The same tremor intensified and I tackled Tup to the ground, simultaneously using my new force powers to find out what was wrong.

"_Chips...they have chips implanted in their brains?!" _I swiftly switched the malfunctioning chip off and Tup snapped out if it.

"Commander Tano?"

Tup's voice was faint with shock. We both rolled to a stop and Fives was right there with us. Tup was tense. Maybe from my presence or the realization that he had been going to kill a Jedi.

"Commander Tano! What's wrong with me?"

Tup's voice was strained. I sighed and reached out to him through the force, sending calm soothing waves to him.

"Nothing anymore, Tup. It's good to see you."

And without pause, I gave him a big hug as I pulled him upright. Fives stared at the two of us and I broke the embrace.

"Get back out there, trooper!"

I barked the order as I'd been taught and Tup snapped to attention. He and Fives trotted back to the front lines with Fives furiously trying to figure out what just happened and I turned back to Anakin's position. The droids were retreating and we'd won the biggest section of the station. The droids cleared out and the republic troops were left in a battlefield littered with both bodies of brothers and the spare parts of droids.

"Ahsoka!"

I turned and grinned, Anakin streaked across the defenses and came to a stop right in front of me. A hesitant grin on his face. The bond between us sparked anew, something of hope and uncertainty. I decided to get rid of any uncertainty. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Anakin's middle.

"I missed you SO much!"

I exclaimed, putting every one of the emotions I had in me into those words. A stuttering sob wracked Anakin's form.

"I did too, Snips. I did too."

Anakin suddenly pushed me away and held me at arms length. He examined me from head to toe, taking in my new appearance, the lightsabers and the slightly longer lekku.

"Are you...here to...stay?"

All of his remaining hesitancy and guilt were apparent, his expression pained.

"Why else am I here, Skyguy? Somebody's gotta save your skin!"

Anakin sniffled guiltily and realized he was crying. "Don't look Snips… *sniffle*...I don't know why I'm crying. This is humiliating."

I burst out laughing. Anakin, being the strong force user he is, sensed the different light about me. His tears seemed to have dried up rather quickly as he posed a question.

"Say, Snips...whatever happened to you? You said you would keep in touch."

I flinched at that. _Yeah, I kinda did promise...didn't I? _

"Well, a lot. But, I think now isn't really the time. Still got a battle to win, y'know."

I winked at him and Anakin nodded. The troopers around us hadn't missed a beat and were swiftly taking care of the injured. Anakin looked around and realized his breach of protocol and professionality.

"I'll...I'll be right back, Snips."

He finally managed to say and then, as if he was being ripped apart internally all over again, he turned to hear Rex's report. _Good to see he hasn't changed much. _Tup trotted over with Fives on his heels.

"Sir."

He saluted, I saluted him back and then corrected him.

"Tup, I'm not a Commander anymore...let alone a Jedi."

Tup looked mildly confused and Fives voiced the confusion.

"But, don't you...aren't you….you carry lightsabers!"

The force flared strongly as it urged for the truth. Anakin seemed to sense it, but put it away for future contemplation.

"Tup, I uh...how do I say this?"

I sort of said to myself. Tup and Fives waited patiently.

"I'm not a Jedi, and I'm not a Sith. I'm something else. I'm not quite sure what yet. I'm also not your Commander. I'm your friend."

Tup seemed satisfied with that answer, right up till Anakin, who'd overheard the entire conversation, bumped into him from behind. Tup jumped awkwardly and scooted over, Fives rapidly making room. _Anakin must've become more emotionally unstable while I was gone. _I thought distractedly. Anakin's face confirmed my supposition. I reached out to the force and felt for it's will. The question was written all over his face and I was having a hard time not just divulging the entire truth then and there. His force aura was stronger than I had initially supposed. Tup and Fives reluctantly moved off to fix their gear and prepare for the next assault.

"I'm here now, and I'm here to help. What's the next step to taking this station back?"

I pushed some authority into my voice as I turned to face the swirling energy of a man called Anakin Skywalker. Rex was half a step behind him, having not finished his report. Anakin sighed and turned back to Rex, but this time with me at his side.

"General, we've completed the objective here. But we've still got to clear the rest of this station. The Separatist general was holed up in the command center overlooking our position, but cleared out when Commander Tano showed."

Rex stepped back with a salute. Anakin gave a tiny nod and seemed to ponder the words. Sensing the inquisition from Rex as well as the rest of the 501st, I turned inwards. _Things aren't ever easy, are they. Guess I've got to prove I'm here to help. _Jedi Knights Tiplar and Tiplee were also approaching to debrief with Anakin.

"Anakin, look at me."

Having been interrupted in yet another conversation, Anakin turned to look me in my eyes. The bright blue that they were the last time I had seen those eyes had darkened, whether from emotion or something else, I couldn't tell. I could sense traces of my force signature on his person still. He still carried the crystal from my original shoto but another object caught my attention, the object I was looking for was secreted in Anakin's belt. The force practically sang as I slipped it out of his belt, all the while staring into his deep blue eyes, always searching, but never finding. I broke the eye contact and reached down to clasp his hand, his real hand, in my own. Lifting it palm up. The silka bead braid settled gently into his open hand. Anakin's hands closed around the beads...my beads...as I captured his gaze again. The force swirled between the two of us, the bond reopening in spikes that made my spine shiver. The last ice of a long winter shattered and Anakin raised his hand and time seemed to slow. My thoughts flashed back to the first time my beads had come from Anakin.

"_Here Snips, let me help you." _

_Anakin reached over as I struggled to snap the extension onto the braid of silka beads to my headdress. With an audible click, my beads snapped into place. _

"_I'm here for you, kay? I will always be here for you." _

_Master said it in such a raw voice that my naive mind had to do a double take. _

"_Thank you, Master." _

_I bowed deeply to him, earning a smile. The smile quickly slid of his face though as he turned back to business. _

The snap was the same, the familiar weight coming to brush the tip of my shoulder. Anakin's hands stayed behind my head for a long time. Masters' Tiplar and Tiplee stood off to the side, observing but never daring to interrupt. When Anakin finally lowered his arms, letting them go slack at his sides, I kept my eyes down, and bowed.

"Master. Thank you for taking me back."

I stayed half bent for only a second. Anakin curled around me protectively.

"I...I can't...I don't...Why?!"

The stuttering was uncharacteristic of Anakin, but after feeling the force, I realized my arrival had been the release that he had needed. It couldn't last though.

"Master Skywalker, as much of a relief as it is to see you finally letting your emotions flow into the force, we still have Separatists to worry about."

Master Tiplee stated in a clear and final tone. I slipped out of Anakin's grip and bowed to both Jedi.

"I am deeply sorry for the distraction. I've been led on a journey and this was my last stop before reclaiming my heritage."

I gently fingered the braid behind my right lekku before bringing my chin up the short distance to meet the sister Jedi's eyes.

"You said we still have a battle to win?"

Anakin stepped up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Positivity practically radiating off of him through the force. Both Knights smiled and motioned for us to join them. Rex still held his respectful distance behind us but followed nonetheless. I made a mental note to pull him aside at the earliest convenience.

"We need to drive the rest of the droids to the last hangar. Then it is simply a matter of wiping them out and capturing the general."

Tiplee explained a little impatiently. Anakin nodded, eyes narrowed and shoulders back.

"We'll need a distraction if we want the general alive."

He seemed to be stating the obvious as both of the other Jedi were nodding their heads.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance there?"

I inquired lightly, Anakin paused and Masters Tiplar and Tiplee looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, take Rex and Tup with you. I'll have Fives and Kix get our battalions ready to move."

I nodded and turned to Rex, who was already moving away from the Jedi huddle. I hurried to catch up to him.

"Rex, as soon as this is over, we need to talk."

I said it as calmly as I could, but I could feel the desperation and...love? Coming off of Rex in waves just as strong as Anakin's waves of emotion had been. They cut off suddenly, quelled by the arrival of Tup. Tup saluted the Captain and went to salute to me, but broke off as he remembered what I had told him.

"Tup reporting for duty, sirs!"

I grinned, the excitement pulling at my muscles, urging me into motion. I bounced a little on my feet.

"Stay close guys, I've got an idea, but I've got to brief you on the way."

One nod from each trooper was enough, I set off at a brisk trot. Away from the darkness that threatened to envelop the station, away from the now burning light that was Anakin and the several hundred of lights, each with their own brightness and color dotting the battlefield. Rex sprinted to catch up with me and I resisted the urge to take off and really leave the two behind.

"What's the plan, Ahsoka?"


End file.
